Wolken
|Bild=Skystar.L.byStar.png |VergGruppe=Katzen der Berge, Streuner, Wolkenhimmels Lager |Status=VerstorbenKates Blog |Tod=WolkenClan-AhnenKates Blog |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Unbekannt |Rang2=Bergkatze |RName2=Wolkenhimmel (Clear Sky) |Rang3=Streuner |RName3=Wolken (Sky), Wolkenhimmel (Clear Sky) |Rang4=Early Settler |RName4=Wolkenhimmel (Clear Sky) |Rang5=Anführer |RName5=Wolken (Sky), Wolkenhimmel (Clear Sky), Wolkenstern (Skystar) |Familie1=Gefährtinnen |FName1=Funkelnder Bach (ehemals), Sturm (ehemals), Himmelsstern |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Taublüte, Blumenfuß |Familie3=Söhne |FName3=Donner, Kleiner Zweig |Familie4=Junge |FName4=Unbekanntes hellgraues Junges, Unbekanntes getigertes Junges, Zwei unbekannte Junge, Ungeborener Wurf Junge |Familie5=Ziehsohn |FName5=HonigpelzKates Blog |Familie6=Mutter |FName6=Sanfter Regen |Familie7=Schwester |FName7=Flatternder Vogel |Familie8=Brüder |FName8=Grauer Flug, Zackiger Berg |lebend=Der Sonnenpfad, Donnerschlag, Der erste Kampf, Der Leuchtende Stern, Der geteilte Wald, Der Sternenpfad, Mottenflugs Vision, Das Gesetz der Krieger, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life, The Death of Bright Stream |verstorben=Donner und Schatten, Habichtschwinges Reise |erwähnt=Zerrissene Wolken, Fluss aus Feuer, The Ultimate Guide, Wolkensterns Reise, Exclusive: The Original Chapter 15, The Longest Night}} Wolken (Original: Sky), auch bekannt als Wolkenstern (Original: Skystar) ist ein breitschultriger, hellgrauer Kater mit hellen, strahlenden, durchdringenden, stechend eisblauen Augen, langen Krallen und Beinen, einem zerrissenen Ohr, großen Pfoten, einem dickem Pelz und einem langen, dicken Schweif. Auftritte Staffel 5 ''Der Sonnenpfad :Er fängt mit seinem Bruder Grauer Flug einen Habicht und will ihn erst selbst essen, doch Grauer Flug überredet ihn, die Beute zum Stamm zu bringen. Als Funkelnder Bach ihnen gratuliert, ist sie nur an ihm interessiert. Er sagt gleich, dass sie mit ihm die Berge verlässt, obwohl sie eigentlich bleiben will. Sie spricht mit Grauer Flug darüber, dass sie die Berge liebt, jedoch bei Wolkenhimmel bleiben möchte. Grauer Flug verspricht ihr, nichts von dem Gespräch zu erzählen, weil Wolkenhimmel nicht denken soll, dass sie sich schon entschieden hat. :Wolkenhimmel klettert mit einigen anderen Katzen auf die Spitze eines Berges, um von dort aus die beste Reiseroute zu bestimmen. Als er hinterher vom Tod seiner Schwester Flatternder Vogel erfährt, ist er sehr traurig und verspricht seiner Mutter Sanfter Regen, dass in dem neuen Territorium so etwas nicht passieren könnte. Sie meint aber, dass sie ihre Tochter nicht verlassen kann. :Bei der Abstimmung, ob die Katzen wirklich losziehen und die Berge verlassen dürfen, legt er seinen Stein auf die "Gehen"-Seite. Er ist sehr gerührt, als Funkelnder Bach dies ebenfalls tut. Er geht schließlich ohne Grauer Flug und seine Mutter fort, Funkelnder Bach kommt jedoch mit ihm. :Zuvor verabschiedet er sich allerdings noch von seinen Brüdern und seiner Mutter und sagt fröhlich, dass er sie ja vielleicht einmal besuchen kommen könne, wobei aber alle wissen, dass dies nie geschehen wird. Er versucht Grauer Flug ein letztes Mal zu überzeugen, mit ihm zu kommen, dieser lehnt das aber weiterhin ab. Als Steinsagerin alle fortgehenden Katzen verabschiedet, erwähnt sie Wolkenhimmels Fähigkeit, Vögel aus der Luft zu fangen. :Grauer Flug verspricht Sanfter Regen, dafür zu sorgen, dass Zackiger Berg und Wolkenhimmel ihr altes Zuhause niemals vergessen werden. :Als Grauer Flug und Zackiger Berg zu der Katzengruppe stoßen, ist er sehr glücklich und sagt, dass er dachte, er würde die beiden nie wiedersehen. Anschließend fragt er, ob es Sanfter Regen gut gehe. Donnerschlag :''Folgt ''Der erste Kampf :Er wird im Prolog erwähnt und Grauer Flug denkt daran wie sehr er sich verändert hat. :Am Anfang sieht er Donner zu, wie er das Lager verlässt. Wolkenhimmel fragt sich, warum Donner nicht eingesehen hat, dass Frost nicht bleiben kann. Er beginnt einen heftigen Streit mit Fallende Feder, weil diese darüber nachgedacht hat Donner und Frost zu begleiten. Währenddessen zerkratzt er ihr die Nase. Als er wieder im Lager ist fragt er sich ob Fallende Feder und Flinkes Wasser über ihn schwatzen. Er beruft eine Versammlung ein und erklärt dem Lager, dass von nun an jeder Bescheid sagen soll, falls Zweifel an Fallende Feders Treue aufkommen und jeder ihr Befehle erteilen kann. Wolkenhimmel meint sie sollten mehr Territorium erobern und beginnt ein Training im Lager. Er ist zufrieden, als er das Training von Tannenzapfen und Nessel beobachtet, muss sie aber unterbrechen. :''Rest folgt ''Der Leuchtende Stern :''Folgt ''Der geteilte Wald :''Folgt ''Der Sternenpfad :''Folgt Staffel 6 ''Donner und Schatten :''Folgt ''Zerrissene Wolken :Zweigpfote fragt ihren Vater, wo der WolkenClan seinen Namen her hat. Habichtschwinge erzählt ihr daraufhin von Wolkenstern, dem Gründer des WolkenClans, und dass er Echoklang oft im Traum erschienen sei. Special Adventure ''Mottenflugs Vision :''Folgt ''Habichtschwinges Reise :''Folgt Die Welt der Clans ''Das Gesetz der Krieger :Wolken ist ein Einzelläufer. Er ist der beste Jäger in seinem Jagdgebiet, wo sich jetzt der Zweibeinerort befindet. :Er hilft Donner, Fluss, Wind und Schatten beim Aufbau der Clans. Wolken wird Anführer des WolkenClans und erstellt mit den anderen Anführern das Gesetz der Krieger. Short Adventure ''Wolkensterns Reise :Er wird kurz von Ahornstern erwähnt, als diese erzählt, dass er der Erste gewesen sei, der Grenzmarkierungen gesetzt habe, um seinen Clan vor Eindringlingen zu schützen. Wolkenstern sagt daraufhin, dass sie ihre Grenzen immer noch in Erinnerung an ihn markierten. Kurzgeschichten ''The Death of Bright Stream :''Folgt ''Exclusive: The Original Chapter 15 :''Folgt ''The Longest Night :Brombeerstern berichtet dem DonnerClan, dass Wolkenhimmel Häherfeder eine Prophezeiung überbracht habe, welche besagt, dass die Längste Nacht nicht enden würde, bis sie den "Stern" gefunden hätten. Sonstiges Wissenswertes *Victoria Holmes verriet, dass Donner, Schatten, Fluss, Wind und Wolken nicht die Endung ''-stern am Ende ihres Namens angenommen haben, da diese Tradition noch nicht in ihrer Zeit eingeführt worden war. **Diese Aussage stellte sich als falsch heraus, da alle Anführer in Mottenflugs Vision ihre neun Leben und einen Namen mit der Endung ''-stern'' erhalten. *In Die letzten Geheimnisse wird er nicht als Gründer erwähnt, in Das Gesetz der Krieger jedoch schon. *Kate Cary denkt, das Wolkenhimmel im SternenClan Himmelsstern wählen würde, da diese keine andere Kätzin neben sich duldet.Kates Blog *Er ist auf dem Cover der amerikanischen Reprint-Version von Der geteilte Wald abgebildet.Nachricht der Warriors Facebook-Seite Fehler *In Wolkensterns Reise wird er fälschlicherweise mit Wolke übersetzt. *In der Der Sonnenpfad Leseprobe, die in Die letzte Hoffnung enthalten ist, wird sein Stamm-Name zunächst mit Blauer Himmel übersetzt. In einer neueren Version heißt er hingegen Wolkenhimmel. **Auch in der Bonusszene die im Schülerkalender 2019/20 enthalten ist wird er Blauer Himmel genannt. *In der deutschen Version wird Wolkes Stamm-Name fälschlicherweise wie ein Clanname zusammengeschrieben, obwohl sich der Namen der Bergkatzen aus zwei Wörtern zusammensetzt. In der Originalausgabe ist sein Name Clear Sky. *In Mottenflugs Vision wird er einmal fälschlicherweise mit Zackiger Berg und einmal mit Donnerstern übersetzt bzw. ersetzt. *In der deutschen Version von Habichtschwinges Reise wird er fälschlicherweise als Wolkenhimmel bezeichnet, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits seinen Anführernamen Wolkenstern hat. Familie *Gefährtinnen: Funkelnder Bach (ehemals), Sturm (ehemals), Himmelsstern *Töchter: Taublüte, Blumenfuß *Söhne: Donner, Kleiner Zweig *Junge: Unbekanntes hellgraues Junges, Unbekanntes getigertes Junges, Zwei unbekannte Junge, Ungeborener Wurf Junge *Ziehsohn: HonigpelzKates Blog *Mutter: Sanfter Regen *Schwester: Flatternder Vogel *Brüder: Grauer Flug, Zackiger Berg *Nichten: Taunase, Silberstreif *Neffen: Adlerfeder, Sturmpelz, Schwarzohr, Weißschwanz Character Art Skystar.kit.byStar.png|Junges Skystar.MC.byStar.png|Bergkatze Skystar.R.byStar.png|Streuner Skystar.ES.byStar.png|Early Settler Skystar.L.byStar.png|Anführer Offizielle Artworks TUG-Clear_Sky.png|Wolken in The Ultimate Guide WolkenAFD.png|Wolken auf dem Reprint-Cover von A Forest Divided Zitate Quellen en:Sky (Leader)fi:Skystarru:Небо (Небесная Звезда)fr:Ciel Sans Nuagespl:Niebiańska Gwiazda Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Streuner Kategorie:WolkenClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:Wolkensterns Reise Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere